conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Political Crisis of 2007 (NE)
The Political Crisis of 2007, commonly referred to only as the Political Crisis or the New Era is a series of events which led to the current global political instability. Although caused by prior events and believed to have begun earlier, the Crisis officially begun on the 15th of January 2007 when six of the United States' states declared independence and established the Independent States of America. The United States was almost immediately after that day torn between several secessionist groups, which led to the creation of the DERP, the United Commonwealths of America and eventually the Northern Coalition. Canada, at that time, was also heavily part of the Crisis and also lost many provinces and territories. In 2011, Canada was finally completely void when its final provinces and territories joined the Independent States. Timeline of events 1991 *First reports of what is to be known as the "Race Wars" occur, mainly in the Southern United States. 2001 *The USA PATRIOT Act is passed, increasing law enforcement agencies' ability to conduct searches in cases of suspected terrorism. **Outrage across the United States. Several states, most notably Texas, California, New York and Washington threaten secession from the United States. *People from the state of Michigan begin to emigrate in droves due to economic issues that would lead up to the global economic slowdown. 2002 *Domco International is founded by economic genius, Brian Archer. 2003 *The New Black Panther Party, the Uhuru Movement, and Bobo Shanti join in a movement to create a new nation out of the regional conflict (the "Race Wars"). **National Guard barracks, police stations and banks are attacked, the latter saw little success. 2004 *The United States, United Kingdom, Australia, and Poland invade Iraq. *Governor Rick Perry proposes a bill to the Texas Legislature which would make Texas a sovereign nation once again. **While the bill narrowly passed though the House of Representatives, it was quickly vetoed by the Senate. In a press release, President Bush declared that if the secession bill were to pass the entire legislature, he would fight to ratify an ammendment which makes any state or territorial secession claim illegal. *Because of widespread popularity of Governor Perry's attempt, a Senator in the New Mexico Legislature proposes the secession of New Mexico. **The bill does not pass the Senate and a committee within the legislature declares it was only a test to see who are the secessionists, and who are not. *Just when the dust settled, a secession bill was proposed in the Oklahoma Legislature. **To much surprise, the bill reaches a tie, which Lieutenant Governor Mary Fallin broke. The state remains part of the United States. *The Democratic Alliance for the Secession is established by Junior Senate Democrat John H. Prince in Texas, New Mexico, Arkansas and Oklahoma. **Support for the DAS grows in Arizona and Nevada. *Democratic Party branches in these six states split into factions, some of which merge with the DAS and establish the Six States Democratic Alliance. 2005 *Rallies attracting millions of people across the country are held in Houston, New York, Washington D.C., Seattle, Los Angeles and Denver. Awkwardly, support from several groups in the international community is also widespread. *The near-secession of the "Republic of Cascadia" motivates the American people for either an entirely new nation or a large government reform. *President George W. Bush, after almost losing Oregon and Washington completely, "closed" his doors to discussion for a peaceful secession of certain states, and the federal government warned that any such attempt will be met with military force. *Hurricane Katrina: A hurricane devastated the Louisiana, Mississippi, and Alabama coastlines killing at least 1,836 people and causing $81 billion in damage. **The American public is outraged at FEMA and the federal government's slow response to the disaster, leading to generally peaceful protests in Washington DC. *Governor Perry confronts President Bush and Congress for their inability to control illegal immigration. *A controversial bill is passed in the Texas Legislature giving Texans radical rights in the defense of their homes. 2007 *A plan to create a new nation, and what would soon become the United Commonwealths is drew up by a group of politicians in Washington and Oregon. The group has close ties with the Cascadian independence movement. **After becoming public, members of the Alaskan Legislature show their support for the plan. *'The Independent States of America declares independence. The Political Crisis begins.' *After the secession of the "Six States", the Commonwealth Acquisition Force is set up to secure parts of the United States and to ensure public safety. *The United Commonwealths of America is founded with the Establishment of the Commonwealths. **In a surprise move not anticipated by any political scientists, the Canadian provinces of Quebec, Ontario, Newfoundland and British Columbia join the United Commonwealths after the Commonwealth Acquisition Force enters Canada. *Less than twenty-four hours later, the DERP is created with the DERP Declaration. *Washington DC is gripped by chaos as more than half of what was once the 50 United States has seceded within less than a week. *President George W. Bush commits suicide in the White House. *Congress meets for an emergency session and declares a national state of emergency, and gives emergency powers to Vice President Dick Cheney. *Acting President Cheney declares martial law and a nationwide curfew within the remaining states. category:New Era